Chapter 1127
Beyond the Lightning God's Gaze is Round 1127 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Characters Introduced: Takeshi's Teacher (1st Appearance in the story) *Title Page Character(s): Ana, Coach Kawahara, Miyata Ichirō, and Miyata Senior Summary Miyata Ichirō started strong on offense in the first round with his sharp left and right combination landing on the challenger's guard. Sendō Takeshi was surprised with Miyata's aggressiveness since Miyata tended to keep away and aim for counters only, but Makunouchi Ippo noted Miyata had always been aggressive. Sendo began cheering for the opponent, which surprised Ippo. The opponent started to throw a left hook, which left him open for Miyata to land a counter knocking him to the ground. The ref stopped the fight, and Miyata was declared the winner. After the match, the Ringside Reporter congratulated him on his win. However, after she complement him, Miyata gave her a hard time by acting indifferent/nonchalant to it, which made Sendo angry but Miyata's female fans loved it. When she asked Miyata what he had planned to do for the future (challenge the World), Miyata answered "Not really" and left. Miyata Senior lectured to Miyata as he was leaving the ring that he needed to act like a Pro better. As Miyata was leaving, he thought that was how he was really feeling where he doesn't really care about his future. As the crowd left, they were praising Miyata, but Sendo didn't understand why Miyata was so popular. Ippo mentioned that it might be a bittersweet love, but Sendo wanted to know where was the sweet part. Sendo noticed his bandage came off on his fist, and he wonder when that happened since he didn't think Miyata's match was that exciting. Sendo left to go see the doctor to get it wrapped up again, and he told Ippo to meet his middle school teacher, who was probably at the entrance after not making it in time while he got it fixed. Ippo headed outside of Kōrakuen Hall and tried to find Sendo's Teacher, but he didn't know what "he" looked like. While Ippo was looking, he was stopped by a fan for an autograph, which Ippo accidentally signed as "Champion" out of habit. Other fans wanted Ippo's autograph after seeing Ippo, which surprised Ippo since he lost his previous match. As he was signing, Sendo's Teacher found Ippo, but Ippo thought she also wanted an autograph until she mentioned "Takeshi-kun" name. Ippo realized she was Sendo's middle school teacher, and he apologized to her since he was expecting a man. She told Ippo that she was a Contemporary Studies Teacher at a middle school in Osaka, and she said Sendo was quite a handful back then. She proceed to talk about what Sendo was like in the past. She mentioned that she always used to worry on how Sendo would turn out since the police had to be called in more than once. Ippo thought that Sendo was a bad kid back then, but she said no since he was always trying to do the right thing. She added that Sendo wouldn't be caged in by social norms, or rules didn't dictate his life, and he lived truer to himself than anyone she known. Ippo thought Sendo sounded like a Tiger. She noted that Sendo ran into his fair share of hurdles and grown up, where she was real proud of him. She thanked Ippo, since she also attended Ippo vs Sendo's JBC title match at Kōrakuen Hall. Even though Sendo looked frustrated and in pain, she could tell that he was having a lot of fun too. She believed that Sendo finally met someone who understood him, and was Sendo's friend. Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga chapters 1100 to 1200 Category:Volume 114